


Lex's Charming Adventures

by Anonymous



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jax is kind of a creep, Juice is adorable, Mentions of past abuse, OC is a hot mess because 17 year old me thought that was cool, chapter 3 gets steamy, please dont take this story seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Well I found this story from 5 years ago that I posted on an old Tumblr account and it's...interesting? It's pretty bad. But also hilarious...so bad that it's hilarious.Don't read this. But if you want to laugh, read this.The original summary:Imagine if Juice had someone outside of the club to be there for him. Would he still make the same decisions? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Lex's Charming Adventures

It was a really long drive to Charming. A good amount of my clothes and belongings were packed away in the back of my dad’s SUV. My father and I sat in dead silence as I smoked a cigarette out of the passenger side window.

“I know that you hate me right now, if I was a teenager in your situation I’d hate my parents to. One day you’ll realize that this was all for your own good.” I took one last puff of my cigarette and flicked it out of the window before turning to face him.

“All you and mom ever do is run away from your problems. Let’s be honest, you’re dumping me at Gemma’s for three months because neither of you want to deal with me.”

“That’s not true sweetheart, your mother and I love you very much. After everything that’s happened in the last few months we thought it would be best if you got away for a little while before you went off to college, to clear your head. Gemma is a longtime family friend and she offered to have you come stay with her for the summer. She’s going to get you a job and look after you. Maybe you’ll make some new friends, and at the end of all this you’ll be sad to leave Charming.” I didn’t respond, I just leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, trying to relax.

First, my dad started going on long business trips for weeks at a time and my mom turned to alcohol and pills while he was away. She wouldn’t get up for days at a time, which left me to take care of my brother and I while my father was gone. My brother Thomas and I had always been close, and we leaned on each other during those times.

Next, Thomas got sick. It started off as random nosebleeds and escalated to constant nausea and weight loss. Turns out he had cancer, and just like that the closest person in my life spent the majority of his time in the hospital. That’s when I started partying heavily, drinking more and caring less. This probably sounds cliché, but I guess I was just trying to fill the void that I felt from my family falling apart.

Next, I caught my mom screwing my dad’s boss while he was gone which ultimately lead to them announcing they were getting divorced. My mother’s alcoholism got worse, along with her shouting matches with my dad. They’d scream at each other for hours on end until I couldn’t take it anymore and I would escape the house through my bedroom window.

. Then I met Jason among my group of friends. He wasn’t your usual angsty and rebellious teenager, he was different. Sure, he smoked and drank and snorted just as much as the rest of us but he always went home at night. He didn’t look at me like a sexual object the way I’ve seen other boys do. He just wanted to get to know me, and I always felt safe when I was with him. It turns out that his mother committed suicide when he was still a kid and things weren’t always peachy between him, his father and his sister. We ended up bonding over our shitty home situations, Jason filled the void that Thomas left when he got sick and had to go away. I fell in love with him. He was my rock, he grounded me. He brought me back to reality and he pulled me out of the darkest parts of my mind. Then one night I got a phone call from his father tearfully telling me that Jason had been killed in a tragic car accident involving a drunk driver.

By that time my dad was gone, Thomas’ condition was worsening, and my mother was a complete wreck. I started experimenting with harder drugs, anything to numb myself from what was going on. I never wanted to be home because my house was just too big and too empty. Everything I was doing to temporarily take the pain away just dug me into a deeper black hole until I didn’t want to live anymore. I tried to kill myself by overdosing but I was saved by one of my friends and hospitalized. At the hospital I was diagnosed with depression and anxiety and prescribed medications accordingly.

Once I was cleared there, I went to a short term psychiatric hospital and was assigned to a therapist. They kept track of my meds and I sat and spoke with Mr. Henderson three times a week. I could slowly begin to feel my therapist acting strangely, getting a little too touchy. I’ll save you the horrific details but, before I was discharged I was sexually assaulted by him. I didn’t say anything, I didn’t need people thinking I was any crazier than they already thought I was.

My mom stopped drinking when I came home, and my dad came to stay with us for a little while until I was completely back on my feet. Thomas came back home, but he was still too sick from chemotherapy to be the brother to me that he used to. I should’ve been happy to somewhat have my family back, but I just felt like I was numb and going through the motions of everyday life. I was allowed to retake my exams so I could graduate high school, and I even got accepted into the fall semester of my home town’s community college.

As summer approached, my parents could see the emotional downfall I’d taken over the last year. That’s when my father decided to reach out to an old family friend, Gemma Teller. They worked out an agreement that I’d come to Charming for three months before I started school in the fall. I’d work for Gemma to learn responsibility, and I’d get a breath of fresh air. My father promised to stay home and take care of Thomas and my mother while I was away. Did I want to do this? No. Did I have a choice? Nope.

My breath hitched as my father and I drove past the “Welcome to Charming” sign. It was too late to turn back now. I hadn’t been here in years. Time seemed to slow down as we drove through my old hometown. My family had left Charming when I was ten years old, but Gemma loved my parents and had always kept in touch.

“We’re here.” My dad’s voice broke me out of my thoughts. I began straightening myself out and looked up. Gemma’s house looked the same as it did eight years ago. Not very much seems to change in Charming. My father parked right out front and I let out a loud sigh as I opened my passenger-side door and got out of the car.

“Everything’s going to be ok sweetheart, you’ll be back home before you know it. Thomas, your mother and I are going to be ok.” He smiled at me as best as he could while handing me a large duffel bag filled with my clothes and personal belongings. I nodded at him as we made our way to the front door. I took one large breath and rang the doorbell.

“Shut the hell up about it Clay! We’ll talk later. Lex and Blake are here!” The last person I’d heard use my father’s name was my mom, in the middle of one of their heated arguments. There was some shuffling and then the front door swung open.

“Hey Blake, how’s it going sweetheart?”

“Oh Gem, it’s been too long.” Gemma embraced my father and ushered for us both to come inside. There was an older man sitting down at the head of the dining room table smoking a cigar. He had gray hair and a leather kutte with the words ‘Sons of Anarchy’ plastered on the back. He put out his cigar when he noticed us come in and got up to give my father a handshake and a pat on the back. They started having a conversation as Gemma looked over at me.

“C'mon sweetheart, let me show you the room I’ve made up for you.” She led me upstairs into what I presumed was their guest room. I gasped when I walked in. The first thing I noticed was that the bedroom had a balcony. The walls were a light gray with one maroon red accent wall. There was a queen size bed, a bedside table, a closet, a drawer and a desk.

“It’s amazing. You didn’t have to do all this!” I might’ve been bummed out about having to live in Charming for three months, but at least my room was _awesome._

“I wanted you to feel at home, dear. I still remember when you were just a baby. Your mom and I used to take you and my son Jackson to the playground. You were still in a stroller! When you guys got a little older we had Jackson babysitting you. What I’m trying to say is, you’re family honey. And I always go above and beyond for my family.”

I faintly remembered being babysat by Jax, I was still just a kid and he was a teenager. Why do I feel like I had once bribed him into getting me candy so I wouldn’t tell his mother that he’d snuck a girl over? Good times.

“I appreciate it so much. Thank you, Gemma.” She pulled me into a hug and I almost felt myself beginning to tear up. She pulled away and took my face into her hands.

“I won’t embarrass you in front of your dad or the guys, but tonight we’re going to have a talk. I want to know what’s been going on with you. I know both of your parents are very worried. Gosh, you turned into such a beautiful young woman. How old are you now, sweetie?”

“I just turned eighteen.”

“Shit. You’re legal? Now I’ve got to warn all the boys to keep their paws off of you.” I chuckled at that comment.

“You won’t have to worry Gemma. The last thing on my mind right now is seeing anybody.”

“I’ll keep that in the back of my mind. But while you’re under my roof there will be rules.” I rolled my eyes internally. I should’ve seen that coming. Gemma would be watching me like a hawk my entire stay here.

“Number one: under no circumstances will you be getting involved with any club members. You understand me?” I had almost forgotten about the club over the years. I know they did some business with my father, but I had no interest in being with any of them. From what I knew, they were trouble and they treated women like shit. I remembered Jax being a good kid, and I hoped he hadn’t changed since I’d last seen him.

“Yes.”

“Number two: You will have a curfew. Ten o'clock PM on the dot and not a minute later. Let’s just say you’re lucky I’m even giving you that much.” I wasn’t too upset about this rule either, it’s not like I had any friends here to spend time with.

“…Yes.”

“Number three: No drugs and no drinking. I shouldn’t even have to explain that. I don’t care if you smoke cigarettes but nothing else or you will be in serious trouble with me.” I guess I should dispose of the weed I had tucked away in one of my bags before Gemma saw it.

“……Yes.”

“Number four: Your dad might have mentioned that I’m putting you to work, which I am. I have a job for you which we’ll talk about later. I’m paying you ten bucks an hour and I expect you to work at least five days a week.” _What exactly_ was she going to have me doing?

“………Yes.”

“I hope I’ve made it clear to you that I will not tolerate you breaking any of these rules. First time I catch you getting out of line, I’ll have you doing paperwork with Chucky your entire stay here in Charming.”

“Who’s Chucky?”

“The most annoying person you’ll ever meet, and he also doesn’t have any fingers.” From that description, I definitely didn’t want to get stuck with Chucky for three months.

“I’m really just here to clear my head. I won’t give you anything to worry about.” Gemma gave me a warm smile.

“Good for you, Lexy-poo.” I Now if that’s the truth, everything should be just fine. Hey, do you prefer Lexy or Lex?“

"Lex.”

“I won’t forget it.” She said, smirking at me. I noticed my dad coming down the hallway towards us, my last bag in his hands. He set it down on the floor next to the other two and then stood next to us.

“It’s a long drive home sweetheart. I think I’m going to head back now.” I decided to finally drop my cold front towards my father and I wrapped him up into a hug.

“Okay, daddy. I’ll miss you.” He squeezed me tight and then let go, holding my face in his hands.

“We’re all gonna miss you, Lex. Be good ok?”

“I will. I love you dad.” I felt tears trying to make their way out of my eyes, all the emotions of the day finally coming to a boil. I kept them down, I hated for anyone to see me cry. He gave me one final kiss on my forehead and walked out of the room. Gemma followed him and as soon as they were both out of sight I darted into the upstairs hallway bathroom. I gripped onto both sides of the sink and allowed myself a moment to cry and wallow in self pity. I took a good long look at myself in the mirror.

I had long, wavy chestnut brown hair and big, bright blue eyes. I preferred to wear a brown smoky eye and smudged eyeliner with nude lips, which is what I had on today. I was wearing black ripped jeans with a pair of boots, a tight black t-shirt and a plain leather jacket. Yes, the majority of my wardrobe was black.

I could hear my dad’s car pulling out and driving off, and right after that sound died down I heard the roar of motorcycles nearing. I could hear knocking on the door and Gemma’s voice.

“The boys are here! Come say hi to Jackson.”

“Be down in a minute.” I splashed some cold water on my face and counted to ten before coming out of the bathroom and heading back downstairs. I noticed a few guys who were obviously club members, but I shuffled past them before they had the chance to talk to me. I saw Gemma and Jax standing near the doorway and I walked towards them. Jax opened up his arms for me and gave me a bear hug. Gemma walked over to speak with her husband, Clay, who was also the club president. I pulled away from Jax and he motioned for me to come speak with him in the kitchen, which I was assuming was more private.

“Hey, Jax.” The first thing I noticed was the way his eyes looked over my body and the predatory look on his face. He rested his arm on the wall above my head and looked into my eyes.

“Hey, you’ve really grown up. I remember how much trouble you used to give me when we were kids.”

“Yeah, well, now I’m back to cause more trouble.”

“Oh, is that so?” He had this giant, stupid smirk on his face.

I could already tell _exactly_ where Jax’s mind was. Honestly, I was disappointed. I used to look up to him when I was younger as someone who would always protect me, and here he was staring me down like a lion about to sink its jaws into a large slab of meat. I figured I’d toy with him a bit before rejecting him, and letting him know that I was no crow eater.

“Yeah, too bad Gemma banned me from hanging out with you.” As I said this, I allowed my finger to trail its way down his muscular chest and looked him right in his piercing blue eyes. He leaned in even closer to me and whispered in my ear, his voice filled with lust.

“I don’t think she’d mind if I showed you around town, we are old friends after all.” I moved my face only an inch away from his, trying not to break my seductive tone.

“You think you could do that, Jax? Show me around?”

I guess he was done talking, as he was leaning in to kiss me I abruptly pushed him backwards. He was caught off guard and caught himself on the kitchen sink.

“The hell was that?”

“What the fuck do you think this is Jax? I thought you respected me!”

After collecting himself he just stood there and laughed at me. “I guess the rumors about you being crazy are true, Lex.” That comment caught me off guard, and any slick comeback I had slipped from my tongue’s reach. Jax realized what he said had gone too far and he tried reaching for my hand but I slapped it away.

“Lex, c'mon I’m sorry.” I heard him trying to apologize as I stormed out of the kitchen. _Shit._ Now what was I supposed to do? The living room was filled with people I honestly didn’t even want to introduce myself to, much less stand and have a conversation with. I figured the safest place would be my room, and I’d just explain to Gemma that I was eager to get all my stuff unpacked to feel “more at home.” I raced for the staircase before anyone could detect that I was feeling overwhelmed. I was in such a rush to get away from everyone that I didn’t notice him coming out of the hallway bathroom that was just so conveniently placed right before my bedroom. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, I walked right into someone, practically running him over.

“Shit!” I exclaimed.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I totally didn’t see you. Are you ok?”

I sighed. I hated being forced to look someone in the eyes when I was already feeling vulnerable. But god, was I somehow glad that I did. He was…beautiful. I mean, he was _hot._ Really hot. Tan skin, intoxicating brown eyes, a mohawk…wait, where those tattoos on the side of his head? Ah, whatever. Dude was muscular to. I would’ve swooned if it weren’t for the leather kutte and Gemma’s voice in the back of my head.

“I’m…fine…sorry.” I managed to get that much out.

“Please don’t cry. I didn’t mean to bump into you. I can be such a clumsy idiot sometimes.” I brought my hand to my face and felt wetness that I hadn’t even realized was there. _Shit shit shit._ Although it was super cute that he was attempting to take the blame for something that was completely my fault.

“I’m not crying. You just caught me by surprise.”

“Cool. Uh, I’m Juice.”

“Juice?”

“It’s my nickname. My actual name is Juan Carlos but no one ever calls me that.”

“I’m Lex. Which is short for Alexis but…no one ever calls me that either.” He smiled. Fuck, he had a beautiful smile.

“So, are you the girl that is supposed to be staying with Gemma?”

My face dropped. He knew. He probably already heard the “Lex is crazy” rumors that Jax mentioned. He probably knew that I was here because I’d tried to kill myself and I’d been in a psych hospital, among other things. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. He was only being nice to me because he saw me as emotionally weak and therefore _easy._ He was a goddamn biker, and just as much as I thought he knew me, I knew him and his games.

“Yes I am. Now please, just get out of my way.” I coldly walked past him into the bedroom and abruptly shut the door. I allowed myself to drop to the floor, shame and guilt looming over me like two rain clouds.

_His face. There was something that I saw in his eyes that terrified me. He looked hurt, and most importantly, he looked broken. Broken, just like me._

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly if one person comments on this monstrosity I may consider writing a 4th chapter, but I'll never associate this fic with my main account because CRINGE.


End file.
